


Scooped [One-Shot]

by TinyBear93



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's, Sister Location - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Other, fnaf - Freeform, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBear93/pseuds/TinyBear93
Summary: Baby is not above using children to get out of this place.





	

Scooping room? What was that? It sounded like a place with lots and  
lots of ice cream! Hundreds of delicious ice cream flavors danced in the eyes  
of the small girl.  
"Where is it?" she asked excitedly.  
"All you have to do is crawl through that little tunnel to the left, and then  
walk through the hallway to the door! The "Scooper" is inside that room." Baby  
whispered through the speakers with a grin on her painted lips.  
"Does it give scoops of ice cream?" the girl asked.  
"If you find the Scooper, you can have all the ice cream you can eat,  
forever." hissed Baby. The child squealed. She searched around for her  
father, who was currently in Baby's Circus searching in vain for the robot,  
mashing the shock button again and again with no success. When she was  
sure he wasn't looking, she clambered through the vent, eventually emerging  
into the pitch black hallway.  
"There's a flashlight on the table to the left, use it to find your way, but be  
very quiet, do not let Ballora hear you." Baby instructed.  
"Why?" the girl whispered back. Baby was silent for a moment.  
"Ballora wants all the Scooper's ice cream for herself, she tries to  
keep everyone from entering that room because she doesn't like to share." the  
robot lied.  
"Ballora doesn't sound very nice..." the small girl pouted.  
"If you hear Ballora's song, pretend you're playing Quiet Mouse, Still Mouse.  
She won't find you."  
"Do you like to pretend too?" the little child asked.  
"I do. I play pretend almost every day." Baby humored the girl. "Now  
run along." The girl giggled and fumbling for the flashlight, she tiptoed down the  
dark hall, the dimly lit door at the end. About half way across the room, a thought  
occurred to the child.  
"But why is it so dark? Is the Scooping Room a secret room?" she had  
forgotten the importance of keeping quiet, and Ballora was suddenly alerted.  
"Who is sneaking around in my room?" she asked in a deep tone. Baby  
could instruct the child no longer and she clenched her metallic teeth. Ballora's  
voice startled the girl, and she tripped on her feet, making a loud thud on the tile.  
Pinpointing the sound, Ballora quickly twirled toward the girl, ready to clench  
the victim in her face plates, until the girl screamed, the shrill sound telling Ballora  
that she faced a small child. She froze on her single toe.  
"Why are you here, child? This is no place for children to be." Ballora asked.  
The child scambled to her feet, shining the light on Ballora's reflective frame.  
Ballora lowered her arms, but kept her toe poised perfectly as she was designed.  
"Why don't you open your eyes?" the girl asked, no longer afraid that Ballora  
would assault her, as she had ceased spinning.  
"I cannot." Ballora said solemnly, "I was designed only to dance to the  
sound of my song, no need for eyes."  
"Oh. Ballora, why don't you like to share?"  
"Whatever do you mean?" Ballora asked.  
"The girl on the speaker said that you keep all the ice cream to yourself  
in that room. That's not very nice."The girl pouted again.  
"Ice cream?" Ballora pondered, then she understood. Baby was  
manipulating this child to escape. Ballora was tired of Baby's games, she  
used everyone in this place as her personal pawns, and if just to spite Baby,  
she was going to make sure this child stayed safe.  
"Do you like to dance, child?" Ballora proposed.  
"I love dancing!" the girl squealed. Ballora reached out to where she  
could feel the vibrations coming from the girls voice, and hoisted her into her  
steel arms. Just then, the scuttling of many small feet entered the room, and  
Ballora knew Baby had sent them all, even her own Mini-Reenas. Damn her.  
"Cling tightly, child. I will be twirling on my fastest setting." Ballora warned,  
and the tiny girl clung to Ballora's neck. Gripping the child tightly, Ballora began to  
rotate faster and faster, speed increasing until her servos cried with tension. The  
child whooped and screamed with exhilaration, having the time of her life, which  
incidentally was in Ballora's hands.  
As she neared the vent grate where the girl had entered, the Mini-Reenas  
and Bidybab clambered up her frame, grappling at the child. The girl felt the tug of  
their tiny arms, and looking down, she met their lifeless yellow eyes, and she  
screamed, smacking the Mini-Reenas which had a hold of her, pulling her down.  
"BALLORA! HELP!" She shrieked, gripping the robot tighter. Ballora was  
able to shake them off only for so long until one of her Mini-Reenas pried open her  
chest cavity, ripping out her primary power pack. This caused her to stall, and she knew she  
would not survive in one piece, they would quickly disassemble her.  
With as much precision as she could muster, she intentionally collapsed in  
front of the vent shaft, and tumbling down with the child, she used the last of her  
power to utter a warning.  
"Do not worry about me child, I shall pretend." she barely made out, until she  
was taken over by the swarm. The terrified girl scrambled through the vent to the  
hub room where her father was pacing and panicking.  
She rushed to him, clinging for dear life and sobbing. Holding her  
tightly and whispering comforts, her father breathed a sigh of relief that he had not  
lost her.  
"Uh oh, it looks like something has gone wrong in Ballora's Dance Studio.  
Let's check on her and see what she is doing." the AI on the intercom advised, and  
the girl's father absentmindedly pressed the light button. The girl would never forget  
what she and her father saw when the light flickered on.  
"It looks like Ballora has left a message for you, Eggs Benedict." the AI  
chimed.  
On the far wall, seemingly scrapped together from bits of the posters which  
adorned the dance studio, a sloppily crafted banner read,  
"Keep Dancing!!!"  
The child said nothing, but inside, she smiled, knowing that her savior  
WAS nice, and DID like to share. She had shared what power she had to save  
the girl, and that girl would never forget it.  
That is why that woman cried tears of nostalgic joy when the auctioneer  
unveiled the dusty ballerina at the foreclosure of the once acclaimed Afton estate.  
A little surface cleaner and oil later, the robot's frame jostled, and a familiar tune  
began to play.  
"Hello, Ballora." Sylvia greeted her old friend.  
"You've been dancing for such a long time." Ballora replied, pride in her  
metallic voice.

END


End file.
